


Sincere Sentiment of a Sorrowful Uncle

by Laissez_Fairy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aww Scrooge is just a big ole softy, Fluff, Like mother like son, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Regret, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laissez_Fairy/pseuds/Laissez_Fairy
Summary: Inspired by "Raiders of the Doomsday Vault"Scrooge reflects on what it means to be a guardian.





	Sincere Sentiment of a Sorrowful Uncle

“Uncle Scrooge, check this!”

“Lass, be careful,” I cried out.

Unsurprisingly, the exuberant young duckling didn’t listen and continued bounding along the sides of the cavern. Her pale blue shirt contrasted greatly with the dull colors of the stone surrounding us. I shook my head. Wee one was always getting into trouble, she was. I had to constantly be on my toes just to keep her from causing another landslide.

I watched with exasperation as my grand niece climbed the walls, bouncing from one to the other. She jumped over a crevice in the rock and barely managed to land safely on the other side. I let out the breath I’d been holding as she dusted herself off and gave me a weak smile, before hurrying onward.

Instinctively, I checked my pulse. Over a hundred years old, and even I was getting too old for this. Keeping track of Della was the equivalent of chasing a wild boar through the lost temple of Si-Mun, deep in the treacherous jungles of India. The whole adventure was leaving me peched and the bodacious bairn was not slow to danger.

… No, not Della, Della was gone. She acted in a foolhardy manner and took that blasted rocket into space, even though I warned her a trillion times not to make such rash decisions without an ounce of thought. This was her kid. He had the same fiery spirit and energized personality, but he was not his mother.

I bit my beak as the name escaped me. Something that rhymed with Ruford. Huey, Louie… Stew-ey, was it?

My thoughts were cut short as a high pitch scream sounded deep from within the tunnel. I soon arrived to see the duckling barely hanging by an arm. She looked up at me with those desperate eyes that begged for her uncle to rescue her.

“Uncle Scrooge, help…” She pleaded. Her voice sounded small and pitiful.

I grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled me nephew to safety. The lad buried his face into the folds of my coat, wrinkling the fabric. His body trembling against mine.

“I told you not to go rushing into danger,” I gently chided him.

“Sorry…” the boy muttered. He bore an apologetic look, tiny hands still shaking from fear.

When I stared at him, I saw the same innocent eyes full of curiosity and wonder from a familiar face, and my expression softened. “Oh… it’s okay, Laddie.” I massaged the boy's head feathers and rocked him gently. “Just be careful next time. I don’t wanna lose ye,” I assured.

“Ok,” he whispered back, hugging me tightly.

I continued to hold him close, cradling his head and rubbing the soft spot between his shoulders. It often worked when calming Della down. I figured it might ground the little duckling and help steady his breathing.

A peaceful sigh escaped Dewey’s beak as he nuzzled against my chest. I felt a smile etch it’s way onto my features while I soothed him. This was Dewey, not Della. Dewey, my sweet little nephew, who cracked under the pressure, who wanted so much for someone to be proud of him that he’d go to the wildest extremes to prove himself, who strived to earn the respect Della never questioned if she had.

I picked up her beloved middle child and carried him to the exit, placing firm hands against his back and drawing circles. Dewey’s eyes slowly drooped from exhaustion as he curled up in my embrace.

“I’ve got you, Dewey. I’ve got you,” I tenderly whispered.

My darling angel may not be here anymore, but I still hold a piece of her in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love how Scrooge still considers Della a child and that he has this fatherly relationship with her. Thus, this fic was born.


End file.
